Chameleos
Chameleos is a large and poisonous chameleon-like Elder Dragon that has the ability to camouflage itself with invisibility almost all the time to blend the surroundings of Forest and Hills, Swamp and Jungle as long as the horn and the tail remains. They have a hood on their neck similar to real-life cobras that might help them in their flight, as well as a leaf-shaped tail and horns that aid its camouflage. Notes *Chameleos are poisonous and acidic: They can spit an acid blob (lowers defense), spray acid (drains stamina, causing fatigue) and spray poisonous cloud whenever they glide. *Chameleos is very sensitive to Fire element on the chest, front legs and tail. Dragon element is more effective on the wings, whilst everywhere else on his body takes equal damage from both Elements. *Cutting the tail and the horn causes its camouflage effect to stop. Dragon Element is needed to break Chameleos' Horn; however, the tail doesn't require Dragon Element to be cut off. Chameleos' total health must be below 30% before the tail can be cut. *They have sticky tongues, allowing Chameleos to steal items off the hunter. *Throwing a Smoke Bomb on Chameleos will temporarily make him visible. *A much more economical way to locate Chameleos after he's gone into stealth mode is simply to run around in circles and watch how your hunter reacts. Even though Chameleos can't be seen, the hunter will run normally when headed in Chameleos's direction, and panic-run in any other direction. *Felyne comrades will always know where Chameleos is, even when invisible, so another good plan is to follow thier lead. *Flash bombs thrown in front of Chameleos does not make it visible, but it helps locate its head due to the stars going around his face. *Despite the fact it inflicts poison it is succeptible to it. The poison damages him and helps to locate its head whilst it remains invisible. *Sonic Bombs detonating near Chameleos while he is in the middle of an attack will make it flinch and turn it completely visible for roughly 1 minute. There is also a chance that Chameleos will drop a Shiny when this happens. This can be done regardless of whether Chameleos is in Rage Mode or not. *When he is making wind with his tail he will try to steal an item directly after it. This can be evaded by running far enough to the side of him. *Despite its namesake, its appearance is based off an Uroplatus (leaf-tailed geckos) more than a chameleon (save for the tongue, eyes and slow, leg-by-leg method of walking). *When Chameleos is angered, music will play in the background. Green toxic gas will appear on its mouth and it will make it easier to spot while still invisible. However, when it becomes more docile the music will stop playing. *Out of all the four true Elder Dragons (Kushala Daora, Teostra, Lunastra, Chameleos), slaying a G-rank Chameleos gives the highest percentage for a Big Elder Dragon Jewel to appear in the Rewards. *The area Chameleos is in will light up if the hunter has Autotracker, but the Elder Dragon itself will not appear on the map. *ESP is a great skill to use against the G Rank Chameleos because even purple sharpness will not pierce his tougher hide. Category:Monsters Category:Elder Dragons Category:Monsters that inflict Poison